monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bull Gorg
Bull Gorg was a pit slave who appeared in Games Workshop’s Warhammer 40,000 skirmish-level wargame Necromunda. Description A particularly large and intimidating man before he underwent the Guilds’ modifications, Bull Gorg was assigned to the pit fighting cadre of Hive Primus, the foremost of Necromunda’s Hives, for reasons unknown. There he underwent radical reconstruction, the most distinguishing element of which was the replacement of his forearms with a pair of enormous chainswords. History A resident of Hive Primus, Necromunda’s capital city, Bull Gorg was the most successful pit fighter in that planet’s history. Gorg killed hundreds if not thousands in the arenas that offer the chance to view violent sport to the masses who have no other outlet for their bloodlust. He was however, a creature with a conscience, and the thought that he had murdered so many like himself for no reason other than that his masters willed it weighed heavily upon him. Eventually, Gorg decided than enough was enough and, gathering as many of the other slaves as he could, staged a breakout. As most of these other pit fighters had been implanted with industrial-grade power tools in order to make their arena bouts more spectacular, the guards were ill-equipped to deal with such an uprising, and Gorg’s group broke free. Word quickly spread throughout other slave camps, and as a result there emerged a widespread uprising amongst not only the pit fighters, but also the many indentured servants forced to work for the Guilds in the factories and tech assembly shops. These rebels coalesced into a small but effective army around Bull Gorg, and the group moved to take an Underhive settlement called Dead End Pass. Occupying the township, they immediately made slavery illegal, executed all members of the slaver trains which occasionally passed through, and for a time lived as free folk in happiness. However, the Guilds could not let this pass. They spent countless credits hiring gangs and bounty hunters in an effort to bring Gorg’s free men down, and eventually succeeded in co-opting one of Dead End’s citizens. This man opened the gates to Dead End Pass in the middle of the night, and over the course of the next few hours, the Guild mercenary army swept through the town, slaughtering nearly everyone but Bull Gorg himself. Gorg was brought before the heads of the Guilds where, without a trial, he was found guilty of treason and had his head mounted on a pole outside the ravaged settlement as a warning to all other slaves who might seek to challenge their power. Possible Survival Whilst the Guilds believed that they had killed Bull Gorg and all of his rebels in that night of bloodshed, several of the slaves escaped, and these men and women swear that Gorg did too. They claim that the Guilds faked his death, and that he now prowls the depths of Hive Primus’s Underhive, gathering up those slaves who escape their Guild masters and training them to become a new army, one which can take that Underhive and call it their own. Indeed, there are many rumours of escaped slaves who simply vanished, only to be sighted again many years later as raiders looking for food, weaponry and most of all, information on the activities of the Guilds. Trivia * The legend of Bull Gorg was inspired by the real-life story of a slave revolt led by the gladiator Spartacus during the time of the Roman Republic. Category:Warhammer 40K Category:Necromunda Category:Humanoids Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Category:Good Creatures Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Traditional Games Category:Intelligent Creatures